A Wonderful Curse
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: Prussia finds a surprise early in the morning. That is all that needs to be said before I ruin it, this is a short silly crack story that has been taking up space on my laptop. Sorry for a bad summary.Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Surprise

**A/N: **This is just simply a crack story that has been filling in space on my laptop. Soo.. yeah.

**Warning:** Prussia's potty mouth.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hetalia nor Prussia, Germany, and Gilbird.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

A certain awesome albino was sound asleep in his comfortable bed as he curled close to what he assumed was one of his many pillows that is until when he felt a breeze of a breath hitting his neck. That certainly woke him up, eyes fluttered open as blood colored irises then darted around scanning his surroundings. His sight soon landing on a face belonging to a small child who was still sleeping. The Prussian let out a awesome manly scream that even scared the crap out of himself as he fell from the side of the onto the cold hard floor below with a loud thump.

"VEEEEEEESSSSTTT! ...Zheres a child in mein awesome bed!?" The Prussian shrieked from the top of his lungs.

Truth be told he was right, a small blonde haired boy was asleep on his bed. Fully naked luckily the bed sheets did well into hiding that fact. The small child looked similar to how Germany looked when he was a little. Said mentioned little blonde child seem to stir from his slumber as he sat up,rubbing his little eyes in a cute fashion.

"V-vas? ...jou ok meister?". The boy yawned out as he glanced down at the Prussian.

Gilbert only glanced back still in shook his head side to side to snap out of it just hoping this was all a dream."Vait ..vas? ..master...I don't know jou?!".

The Prussian blurted the hell did he become a master,more over how the heck did this boy get into his bed. The youngest of the German brothers finally came to his brother's room as he slammed the door open with a umbrella in hand.

"Vas?! ...vas is it bruder-". He stopped to spot the little boy on his brothers bed."Uhh- ...Hallo zhere?". Ludwig greeted the young boy before glaring over at Gilbert."Vhy is zis boy here? ...is zis one of jour fetishes ".

The Albino gasped at his brother for accusing him such as thing ."Nein! I didn't bring him here! ...I just woke up und- I'm not a pedo!". Gilbert huffed as he stood up from the was wearing his favorite baby chicks printed boxers and nothing else that pretty much didn't help him in his situation.

The youngest of the German brothers raised his brow back in response then scoffed."Ja sure ...tell ze truth bruder".

"I am telling ze truth und only ze truth!". Gilbert sneered as he crossed his arms over chest . Why wouldn't his brother believe him.

Said little boy glanced back and forth between the two German wondered if he should speak up or not."Umm- ..its mich meister ...Gilbird".

The two brothers continued to bicker not giving any attention to the little boy who claimed himself to be Gilbird frowned,his cheeks puffed in anger and would have fluffed up his feathers if he had any."Jou two! ...shut up!".

This got the two Germans to go silent as they both glazed back at the little nodded his head once seeing he had the others tuned in on him."Like I said ...Master ..am Gilbird ...jour fruend~".He gave a grin much like one of Gilbert's goofy looking ones.

"...Gilbird?".The Prussian questioned before running over and hugging the little boy."Mein fruend~! ...Jour not a chick anymore".

Ludwig watched his brother before rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling a certain Brit was involved with this."Are jou sure zats Gilbird bruder?".

Gilbird once again puffed up his little cheeks as he glared towards the taller man. The bird turned boy wasn't so fond of Ludwig since he would punish his master for no reason at least that's what he thought anyways."Ja! Its really me! ...Vho else vould know jou hide jour porn under jour bed".

Prussia crackled into his trademark albino is starting to love his little friend even more than before."Hehe~ ..oooo- ..jou vere told bruder~". Gilbert went on laughing his ass off as his younger brothers cheeks flushed in a dark shade of red, in all trying not to keel over.

Gilbird blinked a few times as he watched the scene then glanced at his master Prussia."Oh~ Und meister I know jou hide jour dresses in a box in jour closet".

It was the Prussians turn to blush as he covered the small blonde's mouth."N-nein, zhose are Francis's ...". Gilbert stuttered out in one breathe as he was tried to come up with more believable excuses.

Ludwig eyed his brother some,truly laughing in the inside though."I zhink I vill pay England a visit ...jou stay here vith him bruder ...don't go outside no matter vas". And with that he went out of the room to go change into his uniform. He diffidently didn't want to have to spend the rest of his long life with his brother's baby chick in human form. Who the heck knows what his older brother taught that little monster.

Gilbert stood silent for a while until he could tell his brother had left the house by a faint slam of a door. His lips perked up into a wide smug smirk."Oi~ ..Jou vant to go outside?". He said clearly doing the exact opposite his brother told him to do.

"Ja Ja~! ..". Gilbird chirped excitedly as he pulled the bed sheets off and jumped out of his masters bed.

-[ To be continued ...maybe]-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, so that was it. Unless there are people who want me to continue this silly story all I would need is one review. Good or bad ... does not matter.

Oh! plus who ever is the first to review gets to decided who Prussia is paired up with anyone of their choose.


	2. A Happy Family

**A/N: **This is just simply a crack story that has been filling in space on my laptop. Soo.. yeah.

**Warning:** Prussia's potty mouth.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Hetalia nor Prussia, Germany, and Gilbird.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

Wine colored eyes widen at the sight before him, coughing he quickly shielded his eyes. Though he has seen plenty of dicks before, he didn't think it would be wise of him to see one that belonged to his originally baby chick pal who was now a little boy. Stumbling forward a bit the Prussian tried retrieving the discarded blanket. After failing for more than thrice he was eventually able to drape the scarlet sheets around Gilbird to hide the inevitable fact of him being nude.

The small blonde boy only watched in confusion though went along with the events occurring as he snuggled into the warm blanket. Were humans always this cold? how could his master endured this! Well he was awesome maybe that played a factor in this.

"Ehh- ...alright. First ve need to get jou clothes or jou'll freeze". Gilbert murmured as he glanced around the room for a few minutes before snapping his fingers.

It was a good thing his younger brother was a step of the damn Brit. The Prussian sauntered inside his closet, digging around until he came across a box that was labeled 'In Case of Emergencies'. Opening the lid to it he shuffled through the cardboard box, pushing aside a first aid kit then some clothing. He soon pulled out a pair of lederhosen and all that included with it disregarding the hat. All perfectly fit for a kid just about his bird.. eerr Gilbird's size. Of course he could count on his brother to get himself something like this.

Leaving the mess he created he took the article of clothing with him, now standing in front of his bird."Do jou vant to put zhem on jourself - or do jou need help? ".

The reason behind him even having such clothing available was that Germany was well prepared if England ever decided to turn either of the two German brothers into children or females, and even animals. Considering he saw a bag of cat food in that box. He would have to give his brother kudos for being so well equipped for the unexpected.

"I can do it...I can do it~! ". Gilbird chirped in excitement, removing the blanket to show his nude-ness once more. He took the clothes from his masters hands.

The Prussian instantly turned around to give the boy some privacy, as well as to not see his privates. Why did Gilbird have to be so oblivious that he was making things so awkward than they needed to be in the first place, especially the nude. Fumbling a few times, Gilbird tugged on underwear while the rest of the clothes were currently spread out on the floor. Once that task was done he started putting on the remaining clothing, in all trying to remember how his master did it from the countless times he's watched him get dressed. A 'eep' sound erupting from his little lips as he was close to falling over.

Hearing the sound Gilbert turned back mid-way, a hand hovering over his eyes."Jou okay?...". A tone of concern in his voice even when he looked silly with his hand covering his eyes like they were.

"J-Ja ..am fine". The young boy assured back, soon standing firmly on his two new feet. He still needed to know how to maneuver his body around, it was pretty damn hard.

Giving a nod of his head, the albino brought his body back forward where it was. Listening to the faint sounds of shuffling and crinkling of clothing plus the annoyed sounds his little pal gave. Deciding to not let Gilbird suffer any longer he made his way closer to the small boy, aiding him in putting on the rest then buttoning up the shirt. Then proceeded with the socks and shoes. Giving little thought of what he was doing well besides that this reminded him so much of how he would help his younger brother get dressed when he was smaller. Oh did he miss those times.

"Heh~...zhere jou go. Jou look awesome in it~". The ivory haired male gave a idiotic grin, he did think the get up looked great on Gilbird.

Gilbird returned the grin, more a happy cheery one than moronic one."Yay~! ...ve can go outside now, right? ...right, meister~!?".

Chuckling softly, he patted his formal bird on the head. It was both strange and exciting now that his old buddy was a human. Though he wasn't quite sure why he turned into a human boy than someone around his age, huh."Ja ve can... but. Don't call mich meister anymore, alright?". He looked directly down, red meeting blue." Just Gilbert- ..".

The young blonde peered up, his eyes glossed over with confusion."V-Vhy not? ...".

"Eh? ...oh- umm ...because it vouldn't be good to have someone hear jou call mich zat. It's ...unawesome". He hoped that would work.

Gilbird seemed to contemplate over it then nodded his little head, a new grin on his lips."Okay! ...Gilbert".

"Awesome... let's go outside zhen". Sighing that it did appear to have accomplished with great success, he peered down at himself."OH schiesse! ...hold on".

He was hit with a realization that he was still only in his boxers. Scurrying back into his closet, he quickly place on a jeans, a black t-shirt, socks, converse and a red and black plaid scarf. His usual causal attire when he didn't want to wear his prize uniform, Gilbert came back out. "Now ve can go ...".

With a bit of having to lead Gilbird to the door by hand was somewhat humorous and adorable to the Prussian. This defiantly reminded him so much of the moments he had with his little brother. Gilbert had to restrain himself from awing at how cute the other would walk up the stairs, it wasn't his damn fault he had this weakness when it came to cute things, or anything remotely cute. Ultimately the two were able to reach their previous goal about going outside. Now that they were out in the open in the freshest air that was around.

They had no clue what to do, a few minutes turned into a full hour until Gilbert decided to speak up.

"...Do jou vant to go get some pancakes?". The Prussian offered still holding onto Gilbird's hand like a protective father.

Gilbird jumped up and down in an enthusiastic manner like he was about to receive a great awesome Christmas present." Ja ja! Let's go meister". Pausing he quickly tried to fix his error."I mean Gilbert...".

~o~o~o~

Meanwhile Germany had arrived at the Englishman's house, standing in front of the door. Taking a deep breath he raised a hand, forming a fist and knocked on the door once then twice for good measure. Ruckus could be heard on the other end it wasn't long until the door swung open revealing a normally more messy blonde locks of hair, emerald eyes shimmering with confusion who was also wearing a dark black cloak with the hood over his head. Blue stared at green, greening staring in vice versa. This seemingly the only form of communication the two held before Arthur abruptly tried shutting the door. Germany just as fast as he lodged his foot between the door and it's frame.

"Am terribly sorry Germany I don't have time for guests! Come back another time". The Brit's voice was tainted with nervousness. He could clearly make an assumption as to why the German was here. Something about how he was irked by a certain Prussian about a week ago, in his rage he might have cast a spell or two.

Ludwig raised a brow in a suspicious fashion."So I vas right in predicting jou vere ze cause of it...". He began then added on."Don't even try to deny it ...jour voice says it all".

The short male uneasily shifted his sight side to side as he attempted to come up with believable excuses but coming up short. Sighing, he reluctantly opened the wooden door wider so it would not crush the other's foot."And what exactly did I cause...if I may ask".

"Vell ...for one jou didn't do anyzhing to mein bruder. So zat part jou failed ...und for another jou turned his bird into a human boy". Ludwig spoke with such a dull tone of speech as he explained the damage the Englishman evoked.

Arthur leered at his ex-adversary. Couldn't he have elucidated in a much kinder way than he had, seriously. "I see ...and am guessing you want me to fix it, am I correct?".

"Ja ..zat is exactly vas I vant". He was a bit surprised by the response he had acquired from the other.

Letting silence to surround the atmosphere around them, Arthur was reflecting of what his further actions make cause. Quickly deciding, he tried once more on trying to shut the door only to be once again stopped in his tracks though this time Ludwig winced slightly at having the same foot harmed by the hard blockage that was the door.

Ocean blue orbs narrowed at his source of his new irritation."Jou are going to fix it...".

" A-Ah ...Right. Of course I'll fix it...um- Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?". The Brit sheepishly offered.

~o~o~o~

The albino and the young boy soon came upon where they were going to get their pancakes from, the Canadian's house..ah what was his name again. Oh right! Matthew or was it Matt ...did it really matter? anyways the two heard the unmistakable sound of a door unlocking promptly coming to both of their eardrums.

"Guten tag, Mattie~!...". Gilbert was quick to greeting once he spotted the familiar curl peeking out from the wood barrier.

Gilbird grinned following right behind the Prussian's actions."Guten tag~! ...Guten tag~!". He was very energetic now that he was outside spending some quality time with his master... Gilbert. Gosh how does he keep forgetting.

Matthew looked bewildered, not having anticipated for Gilbert to come to visit him. Sapphire colored orbs drifted back and forth between the albino and little blonde child. He was concerned for the child's well being, knowing how irresponsible Prussia can be."A-Ah ...Bonjour, Gilbert". A uneasy smile on his lips, he was glad to see the Prussian nonetheless."Would you like to come in?...".

Prussia was quick to responding."Ja ja~! ...und can jou make some pancakes for mich und mein little buddy here too~!?".

The Canadian blinked, nodding his head slowly."Sure I can...it might take me a while though, come inside". He parted the door wider for Gilbert to enter.

He didn't see why not, an average person would see this as the albino using the Canada solely for pancakes. But Matthew knew the Prussian well enough considering they are dating. It's been about a month yet no one besides the two knew about the relationship. Mostly because the shorter male didn't want Arthur or anyone for that matter the very back of his mind he was still dwindling on the factor of why the albino had a child with him.

"Awesome~! ...Danke schon!". Gilbert chimed, pecking a sweet kiss on the Canadian's cheek before walking in with Gilbird trailing behind. The little blond giggled at the display, Gilbird knew all about their secret get togethers since the Prussian would often allow him to tag along during the times he was a baby chick.

Matthew felt his cheeks flush up from the kiss, the corner of his lips curling up into a more natural thoughts soon coming back to the child as he heard the giggles coming from him."U-um ..Gil, I know it's rude of me asking this...but why do you have a kid with you?".

Closing the door after the two he made his way to the kitchen, knowing he didn't need to ask if the Prussian wanted to sit down as he saw the albino already sitting at the couch all cozy with said mention kid sitting on the floor in front of Prussia playing with the centerpiece of the coffee table. For some odd reason it made him recollect about Prussia's bird on account of it did the same thing whenever Gilbert brought it along.

"Oh- ...ze kid? He's not a kid- ..err ..vell he looks like kid but uh. It's Gilbird, long story short it vas all ze Brit's fault". The ivory haired male perked his head towards the Canadian's direction, might as well tell him the truth. It wouldn't be good to start lying now to Matthew over something that wasn't worth it, trust was something Gilbert valued more than most people.

A loud crashing sound of something heavy meeting a hard tilted floor emitted from the kitchen.

~o~o~o~

"Vas do jou mean jou can't fix it!?". The German stood up rapidly, hands clenched to the side. He was formally settled down at a couch across from where the Englishman was seated. Ludwig had declined the offer of tea but willingly accepted to enter the others household.

Calmly the Brit stared up at the now towering blonde. Currently in mid-sip of drinking his tea, slowly he set down the cup of tea placed on a small plate on his lap."You didn't let me finish...I was about to say I couldn't fix it now but I will due time".

Ludwig eyed the other, brows knitted together in a frustrated fashion."How much time".

"Am not certain...days, weeks, months...or maybe an entire year or perhaps never".

"Nein- ...I do not vant to spend ze rest of mein long life vith zat bird as a human". He protested, sitting back down on the couch he digged his nails into the palm of his hands. Restraining from choking his ex-rival right then and there.

A sigh though he could understand the German, knowing how the white hair maniac of a brother he had."Like I've said am not certain ...especially with the fact I was bloody hell ticked off at the time... magic preformed when mad can lead to very much uncertainty of how long it would last or if there is a spell to counter it ".

Ludwig didn't understand why England was able to do magic at all, he should be banned from it."Can jou at least give me an estimate of vas jou can do...".

Grassy green eyes looked directly back at blue, blinking a few times. He set aside the plate with his tea on the coffee table in front of him. "Be right back ...".

Leaving the German for a short while he soon returned with a large dusty torn at a few places old looking book, the title seemed to be in Latin. Taking a seat back on the chair he stood from, Arthur arranged the book to be set on his lap. With careful concentration he opened it, flipping through a few pages. The long wait for anything to be said was suspenseful for Ludwig. He had to rely on the facial features the other gave which was to little to no help as the Englishman barely gave any.

Arthur finally spoke up."As I thought ...there is not a spell to reverse it-".

"Vas? ...zhere must be somezhing! anyzhing". Ludwig was quick to exclaim.

The Brit raised a brow towards the other, his eyes gluing back onto the page he was reading."Again ...you didn't let me finish. There is not a spell but a time frame of how long it may last".

The German was half relieved but still tense, hopefully it wasn't that long."Ah- ..Ja. How long zhen?".

"Ten months...". Arthur gingerly closed the book.

Ocean blue orbs widen that was practically almost a year. He held himself from fainting, men like him do not faint but they do panic."V-Vas...".

~o~o~o~

Gilbert hastily ran into the kitchen, finding the Canadian sitting on the floor with pancake batter splatter all over the walls,ceiling, floor and anything else close in the vicinity and the bowl that contained the batter on his head. Suppression from chuckling at the sight he went closer to Matthew, cautiously assisting the Canadian to stand up right on his two feet. Peering at all side to make sure the other wasn't badly injured, he took off the bowl from the others head. A wide grin on his lips.

"Vell ...I didn't know I vas going to have a pancake covered Canadian. Does it come vith maple syrup~?". The Prussian joked all to pleasantly.

Matthew flushed from the taunting his boyfriend gave, defiantly embarrassed by the situation and long forgotten what the two were speaking about seconds ago."Ahh- ... Well I didn't p-plan it to be p-part of the menu".

Gilbert snickered, leaning forward he lapped some of the batter off of the Canadian's cheek. Uncaring of how unhealthy and unsanitary it was."It's gut either vay~...".

The next hour or so was spent with a blushing Canadian and mischievous Prussian cleaning up the mess in the kitchen with a bit of help from Gilbird. Each assigned a different areas though Gilbert couldn't help but steal some kisses from Matthew every once in a while causing the Canadian to burn even more red each time. After the kitchen was spotless and Matthew took a quick shower, the three settled themselves at the dinning table. Matthew retried making pancakes this time not making a mistake.

The albino shoved a fork full of pancakes in his mouth, Gilbird mimicking him a minute later. Both humming in delight of the taste of the delicious saucer shaped food.

"So gut- ...jou make ze best awesomest pancakes, Mattie". He muffled through his mouth still filled with the pancake.

The small blonde nodded vigorously. "Ja ja! ..so gut".

Matthew chuckled softly at the two, like albino like bird as they say...that's the correct saying right? Either way the Canadian arched over to wipe Prussia's mouth with a napkin, doing the same for Gilbird."Calm down you two ...I don't want you guys choking".

Gilbert's cheeks tinted in a light shade of pink, as did Gilbird's but much darker."J-ja ...Danke, Birdie". The Prussian smiled afterwards, he loved calling his boyfriend by that nickname.

Gilbird glanced at the Prussian then over to the Canadian, pondering for a bit. Extending out an arm he tugged on Gilbert's sleeve."Gilbert...Can I call jou Vatti instead".

That surprised the albino, turning to look at the small blonde."Vatti? ...Ja. Sure jou can..but vhy?".

"Because jour like a vatti to mich ...und Mattie is like a mutti".

Coughing, the Canadian was bewildered from what the bird turned boy said."I-I am? ".

"Ja~! ...because jou cook gut! like a voman und jou kinda look like one too! ...und jou are vith mein Vatti ja? ..so zat means jour mein mutti now". Gilbird thought it was pretty logically, besides the three did look like a nice family.

Chuckling, Gilbert could agree with whatever Gilbird said. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed hold of Matthews hand. Intertwining their fingers before placing a tender peck on the Canadian's lips."Vas do jou say? ...vould jou be ze mutti of mein _kid_~?".

Matthew's cheeks were beyond pink now redder than his boyfriend's eyes. He was speechless, what should he say to such a question. It was practically like the Prussian was asking him to marry him or something similar to that. The kiss only brought a darker shade, the flush reaching ear to ear. Shakily sighing, he came to a decision."O-Oui ... yes I will".

~o~o~o~

It was now 11 at night, the three were laying all in one couch. With Gilbert having a sleeping Matthew laying on him and Gilbird on top of the Canadian. The two were fast asleep leaving the Prussian to watch the movie all by himself but still enjoying the sleeping figures of his boyfriend and now claimed blinked, hearing his phone go off as it alerting that he received a text message. Curious to who it was he carefully fished out his phone from his pants pocket. Making sure to not wake either of them in the process, opening it up to the message box to read.

_Brother, I told jou not to leave the house. Where are you?. _

Scoffing at it, he replied back taking a while as he was deciding on what words sound awesome.

_Calm your tits West I'm at Canada's house._

Not soon after sending it did his phone go off a second time.

_Who's house?_

Crimson orbs rolled at that, of course his brother would do that just like every other person.

_C-A-N-D-A...The guy who makes pancakes for me._

Very tempted to just out right ignore his brother he couldn't help but read the third message his younger brother sent.

_Your at the polar bear's house? ..._

Gilbert would have so slapped his brother across the face if he wasn't so far away at the moment, and with that he ignored all further messages.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

As promised I wrote the next chapter with Prussia paired up with Canada. To be honest, am not a huge fan of this pairing because I think it's too mainsteam..that also includes PruHun and PruAus. Though at rare times I would be more than willing to rp either pairings but that's rarely. I do apologize if Canada is OOC since I never once rp'ed as him. If the way it's typed may seem rushed. It's because I've had little to no time on the laptop because A. I've recently started school a senior in high school so am even more pressured on trying to graduate on time and C. My little brother has been hogging the laptop.

Besides that, I have no excuse other than my slight distaste of the pairing. But I fulfilled the request nonetheless!

I hope someone does enjoy it either way... feel free to review.

Plus, if anyone wants to continue this story I wouldn't mind... though whoever asks first gets full rights.


End file.
